


Perfect Gift

by Irutzencre



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Maximum Victory - Freeform, anniversaire, cadeau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irutzencre/pseuds/Irutzencre
Summary: Victoria Chase ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Même la plus banale des tâches est une lutte pour la perfection. Armée d'une paire de ciseaux, elle est prête à tout pour produire le plus parfait des cadeaux.





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
Voici un petit one-shot écrit il y a longtemps. L'anniversaire de Max est une bonne occasion pour le poster.  
Bon anniversaire à Max.  
Et bonne lecture.  
Tzé Iru'

Victoria jura encore. Sous ses doigts crispés d'énervement et d'impatience, sa paire de ciseaux avait manqué de peu de lui écorcher une main et saccager son vernis. Rejetant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, la blonde lâcha un long soupir agacé. Devant elle, le papier avec lequel elle se battait depuis de longues minutes se tordait en un pliage grossier qui ne lui convenait guère.  
Elle qui avait pour habitude de tout réussir, elle refusait d'admettre que la confection d'un emballage cadeau était hors de sa portée. Elle pouvait tout faire. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire papier coloré en rouleau qui allait la vaincre. Elle était cependant de plus en plus tentée de réduire la feuille d'un rouge brillant à l'état de confettis. Au lieu de cet accès de colère barbare, elle chiffonna purement et simplement l'odieux papier, envoyant d'un lancer parfait une boule bien tassée rejoindre les deux précédentes tentatives dans sa corbeille. 

Passant une main sur son front pour essuyer une sueur imaginaire, elle s'exhorta au calme. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ralentissant sa respiration et rassemblant ses pensées sur son objectif du jour. Concentration, Victoria. La perfection n'est pas si loin.  
Elle était l'incarnation même de la perfection. Richesse, réussite, prestance et bon goût en une seule personne. À croire que toute cette gloire lui valait un violent retour de karma sur une tâche aussi basique que faire un paquet cadeau. Les forces de l'univers s'équilibraient d'une manière qui pour une fois ne l'arrangeait pas. 

Un peu moins tendue, Victoria rouvrit les yeux, bien décidée à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Une grimace contrariée tordit ses traits à la vue de son bureau dans un désordre inhabituel. En face d'elle, le boss « papier cadeau », level 99, partiellement déroulé était encadré de ses suivants « scotch » et « ruban décoratif ». Ces deux derniers, tels des monstres inépuisables, avaient laissé des bouts, collants dans le cas du scotch, un peu partout sur le bord du bureau et le sol.  
Victoria, elle, n’était armée que d’une modeste paire de ciseaux, équipement basique bien que très coupant dans le cas des siens, et de ses mains impeccablement manucurées pour plier – dompter – son adversaire.

Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure d'un geste machinal. Ses doigts accrochèrent quelque chose, ce qui tira désagréablement sur ses cheveux. Comment ce bout de scotch avait-il pu se retrouver sur sa tête ? Face à cela, le charisme de la Chase s'avérait inutile. Elle perdait même des points.  
Rappelant son self-control, Victoria tira vivement un quatrième bout de papier à plat sur son bureau. Elle découpa un rectangle parfait, aux bords nets, an centre duquel elle posa enfin le livre à emballer. Déterminée à réussir, elle jeta un regard au tutoriel affiché à son écran. Cette fois, ce serait parfait. 

Elle s'emparait de ses ciseaux quand trois coups contre sa porte interrompirent sa tâche.

– Vic ? T'es là ?

Avec un grognement énervé, elle rabattit le papier sur le livre et poussa comme elle put le désordre de son plan de travail. Elle réajusta sa coiffure dérangée par le bout de scotch sauvage, se composa une expression neutre, et se leva pour ouvrir sa porte à une Courtney tout sourire. 

– Tiens, Victoria, les notes pour le cours de...  
– Merci, dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en attrapant les feuilles.  
– Et l'après-midi shopping, ça tient toujours ?  
– Allez-y sans moi, j'ai du travail.  
– Tu étais pourtant en avance sur tout… intervint Taylor, qui sortait de sa chambre.  
Victoria se figea une fraction de seconde avant de répliquer :  
– Une nouvelle idée de projet que je dois noter tout de suite ! Bonne après-midi les filles.

Arquant un sourcil, Taylor semblait moyennement y croire, mais accepta tout de même avec un haussement d'épaules avant de se détourner en appelant Courtney. Si Victoria ne venait pas, autant partir tout de suite. Victoria les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparu derrière la porte de la cage d'escalier. Quand ses minions furent hors de vue, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre en manquant de claquer la porte. Ces deux-là en ville, les risques d'être dérangée étaient considérablement réduits. 

Tout danger pour sa réputation maintenant écarté, elle reporta son attention sur le livre en tirage limité qu'elle avait dégoté de justesse. Un livre sur le polaroid, art hipster par excellence que la blonde se plaisait à rabaisser, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait des photos de sa voisine d'en face. Voisine à qui elle comptait offrir cet ouvrage, sitôt qu'il serait parfaitement emballé par ses soins.

Si par « nouveau projet » elle entendait « réaliser le premier paquet cadeau de ma vie, avec classe et perfection », alors oui, c’était à peu près ça.

Victoria soupira, consternée. Habituellement, elle n'avait pas à s'occuper elle-même des paquets. Quand elle faisait les boutiques à la période de Noël, on proposait souvent un emballage. Pratique, efficace, cela la débarrassait de cette tâche. Sinon, comme lorsqu'elle achetait en ligne, elle les refourguait à Courtney. Mais Victoria ne pouvait décemment pas dévoiler à qui que ce soit, pas même (surtout pas) Courtney et Taylor, ce cadeau. Elle s'exposerait à une avalanche de questions, la compréhension éclair de Taylor, et l'idiotie de Courtney. Évidemment, son secret surprendrait, choquerait… et ferait le tour de l'académie, anéantissant sa réputation durement construite et neutralisant à jamais son aura de Reine de Blackwell.  
Nathan semblait avoir des doutes, au vu de son air suspicieux lors de leur dernière soirée film, mais elle avait nié en bloc avant de détourner la conversation. À cela, le jeune homme lui avait adressé un sourire en coin, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe mais acceptait qu'elle ne dévoile rien. 

Après une série de pliages d'une précision quasi militaire, Victoria plaça, le plus discrètement possible, les bouts de scotch sur le paquet. Bien. Étape un, faite. Plus qu'à l'orner de ruban. Elle crut qu'elle allait réussir à s'enrouler elle-même dans le ruban plutôt que le paquet, réalisant là encore pas moins de trois dispositions différentes avant de parvenir à un résultat qui la satisfaisait esthétiquement. Dans la manœuvre, Victoria avait répandu moult bouts de ruban et de scotch sur ses vêtements et au sol, mais elle s'en fichait.  
Elle attrapa ensuite une étiquette où elle inscrivit simplement le prénom de la destinataire, « Max ». Elle dut se retenir d'ajouter « Loserfield » ou « Hispter », ce qui ne laisserait aucun doutes quant à la provenance du cadeau.  
Son paquet achevé, elle l'examina sous tous les angles, vérifiant sa quasi perfection. Impeccable. Un vrai travail de Chase. Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'à l'offrir. À cette pensée, Victoria sentit ses joues rosir. Elle imaginer l'air étonné de la petite châtaine en découvrant le paquet, sa joie en l'ouvrant… Victoria secoua la tête pour chasser cette succession de visions. Ce n'était pas le moment. 

Max était probablement absente et, à cette heure, elle avait trop de risques de croiser quelqu'un dans le couloir. Elle imaginait sans peine sa honte si on la voyait poser un paquet devant la porte de Caulfield. Non. Elle devait le faire à une heure où les autres, Max comprise, restaient habituellement dans leurs chambres. 

Victoria était plongée dans la lecture d'un passionnant bouquin dont nous tairons le nom (d'une saga à base de jeunes sorciers dont l'école est un grand château) quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Avec un grognement déçu, elle lâcha son livre pour atteindre l'alarme qu’elle avait presque failli oublier. Il était vingt-trois heures, heure à laquelle la plupart de ses camarades étaient enfermées dans leurs chambres, attendant le sommeil ou vaquant à des occupations plus ou moins productives.  
Kate dormait comme un loir, Brooke jouait à un jeu ou regardait une série – Victoria en entendait des bruitages indistincts à travers la cloison –, Taylor et Courtney rattrapaient leurs devoirs, Dana dormait, Juliet révisait peut-être… En résumé, chacune était occupée et, plus important, bien dans sa chambre. 

Victoria entrouvrit sa porte et tendit l'oreille. Pas de voix, pas de pas dans le couloir. À travers la porte d'en face filtrait une mélodie timide, jouée à la guitare. Rien d’inhabituel. Quand ce n'était pas la photo, c'était la musique. Et quand elle ne provenait pas de l'instrument à cordes, elle émanait de la chaîne hi-fi de la brune.  
La blonde récupéra son paquet, puis scruta l'extérieur. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'obscurité régnait dans le couloir, et la moitié des portes étaient soulignées d'un rai de lumière. Encore à l'abri dans sa chambre, Victoria s'encouragea mentalement. La porte d'en face n'était qu'à deux mètres et des poussières. Trois pas, et elle pourrait y frapper. Une destination si proche, mais qui d'un coup lui paraissait lointaine, comme si un monde s'étendait entre les deux murs, comme si le couloir était un gigantesque fossé désert et hostile, no man's land entre leurs univers.

Rassemblant son courage, elle s'engagea à pas de loup dans le couloir. Enfin devant son but, elle jeta un nouveau regard anxieux aux autres portes dans l'ombre. En dehors de la guitare de Max, elle n'entendait rien. Aucun mouvement, aucun bavardage trop fort, tout était calme. Alors Victoria déposa son paquet devant la porte, puis elle frappa trois coups secs contre le battant. Son cœur accélérant sensiblement à l'entente d'un « Oui ? » surpris quasi immédiat. Rebroussant chemin avec la discrétion rapide du ninja surentraîné, Victoria s’éclipsa dans sa propre chambre, fermant délicatement sa porte une fraction de seconde avant d'entendre celle d'en face s'ouvrir.

Surprise par les coups contre sa porte, Max cessa de jouer pour relever la tête. Elle cligna des yeux en scrutant machinalement sa chambre, sortant de sa petite bulle où seuls la guitare sous ses doigts et le son qui en sortait existaient. Par automatisme, elle s'entendit prononcer un « Oui ? » timide, avant de se lever.  
Qui pouvait bien frapper chez elle à cette heure ? En général, les rares personnes qui lui rendaient visites venaient plus tôt. Il y avait bien Victoria, qui frappait parfois quand elle jouait… Ou plutôt tambourinait contre le battant en pestant pour que Max cesse de « faire souffrir ce pauvre instrument à l'agonie », tout comme ses oreilles. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Ces coups-ci étaient bien trop doux et n’avaient pas été suivis de la bordée d'injures habituelle. Max paria sur Kate qui n'arrivait pas à dormir et alla ouvrir sa porte.

Elle s’immobilisa, perplexe. Personne ne lui faisait face. Elle arqua un sourcil dubitatif, regardant de chaque côté du couloir, incontestablement vide. Elle allait refermer le battant quand elle remarqua quelque chose en bas de son champ de vision. Elle se baissa pour ramasser un objet rectangulaire, parfaitement emballé dans un papier cadeau rouge brillant et ceint d'un ruban blanc élégamment noué et torsadé. Fixée au moyen d’un bout de ruban, une étiquette indiquait « Max » d’une écriture soignée. À n'en pas douter, la personne qui avait réalisé cet emballage s'était beaucoup appliquée. 

La châtaine rentra dans sa chambre, son cadeau surprise entre les mains. Elle s'installa sur son canapé pour en défaire le papier. La feuille rouge s'écarta avec une série de froissements délicats, dévoilant sous les doigts de la châtaine un livre qu'elle n'aurait pas espéré tenir entre ses mains avant des mois. Éberluée, elle en caressa la couverture, retraçant ses contours comme pour prendre conscience de sa réalité physique. Puis elle tourna lentement les premières pages, osant à peine les manipuler. Sur le papier glacé étaient couchées de nombreuses photos, mais aussi des lignes qu'elle avait hâte de lire.  
C'était certainement le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu vouloir. Mais d'où venait-il ? Elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé à une autre personne que Warren ou Chloé, et ces ceux-là lui avaient déjà fait de très beaux cadeaux. 

Max reprit l'emballage, comme si la clé du mystère aurait pu y figurer en filigrane. Tout semblait parfait. L'écriture fine, légèrement penchée, qui traçait son prénom sur l’étiquette… Max ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette écriture ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, elle l'avait déjà vue. À ces yeux, une seule personne était capable d'autant de perfectionnisme ne serait-ce que pour la réalisation de quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire qu'un paquet cadeau. Une seule personne lui semblait assez exigeante pour cela. Max ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi, mais elle en avait la quasi certitude. Elle avait beau essayer de trouver une autre option, tous les indices convergeaient étonnamment vers une unique personne… 

Le livre dans ses bras, Max quitta sa chambre pour avancer vers la porte close qui faisait face à la sienne. Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous le battant, mais elle était prête à parier que l'occupante n'était pas encore couchée. Elle hésita un instant, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordant la lèvre, tapotant nerveusement la couverture du livre de la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle prit une grande respiration, rassemblant calme et courage alors que son cœur accélérait sensiblement dans sa poitrine. Puis elle parla, doucement, juste assez fort pour que sa voix soit audible de l'autre côté.

– Merci, Victoria.

« Merci, Victoria. »

Appuyée derrière sa porte, Victoria sentit son cœur bondir dans sa cage thoracique, entamant un marathon qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, la voix de Max comme suspendue dans l'air.  
Puis un chuintement suivi d'un léger claquement la ramenèrent sur terre, lui indiquant que Max était rentrée chez elle. Les épaules de la blonde se détendirent brusquement, tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Ses joues s'étaient probablement colorées, mais elle s'en fichait ; personne n'était là pour le remarquer. 

Après une profonde respiration, Victoria se glissa sous ses couvertures, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.


End file.
